1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to liquid receptacles and in particular to lavatory devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is wide variation in the style of plugs and stoppers which are used to close off basin drain openings. Normally such devices come as part of the basin or sink plumbing hardware and can be manually operated to open or close by means of a toggle lever or plunger. Such devices have a very limited application and usually a singular purpose -- to seal the drain opening.
Other devices are known which fit in and around sinks such as the devices disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,283 to Patterson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,172 to Fritz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,025 to Liftman; U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,700 to Chambers and U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,237 to Heim. The devices disclosed by Liftman and by Heim pertain to accessory items and are not associated with the drain or the retention of water in the sink. The devices disclosed by Fritz et al. and by Chambers pertain to waste removal apparata such as garbage disposers. Such devices are constructed to fit within and around a sink dran, but are not designed to retain water. The closest prior art reference to the concept of a liquid receptacle associated with placement in or around a sink or basin drain is the device disclosed by Patterson. Although the Patterson device fits within a drain opening and supports itself in an upright position, this device is limited to one mode of operation. This mode of operation is one in which utensils placed in the dish drain drain water out through an opening in its base into the sink drain while lateral openings in the dish drain permit water to pass from the sink space surrounding the dish drain to the sink drain. The disadvantage with such a device is that its use is limited. The device is not adjustable for different applications such as closing off the sink drain to retain water therein or such as closing the opening for the retention of water within the dish drain.
In certain situations, such as when shaving, it is desirable to have one supply of water to clean the razor while having a separate supply of water, free from whiskers, for washing the hands and face or some other use. Applicant is unaware of any further prior art devices which would permit the segregation of water in a lavatory basin while permitting flow from the basin faucet into the basin drain. Although liquid-retaining receptacles are known in the art, applicant is unaware of any such receptacles which fit within a basin drain opening and which can both seal the basin drain and retain fluid in the receptacle. Applicant is also unaware of any prior devices which employ open and close valves as part of a basin-mounted receptacle.